


The Wonderful (Sorta) Life Of The Daughter Of Shepard

by JuStIcE_aRiAnA



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuStIcE_aRiAnA/pseuds/JuStIcE_aRiAnA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first work, and I'll try to update at least once a week. Critics are always welcome, constructive ones.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Wonderful (Sorta) Life Of The Daughter Of Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, and I'll try to update at least once a week. Critics are always welcome, constructive ones.

You know it’s odd how every interesting thing in my life seems to happen either when I’m asleep or on seemingly normal days, like today. Here I was, celebrating my little sister Ally joining the army with my rather small family. I was in a fancy-ish restaurant with Moma, David, Alexis, Ally, Leon and Alexis’ boy toy Fredrickson (What kind of name is that anyways?). My Moma was the legendary Commander Shepard, yes, THE Shepard. The Earth born war hero. Amazing. You could tell it to. I mean she ain’t got PTSD or anything; it’s just how she looks. She’s muscular, and tan, her blonde hair always cut short and greying as it nears her face. You could also see it in her cold, ice blue eyes, they were hard usually though they softened around David and us kids, but it was always there. She was forty-five and had joined the alliance at eighteen after having me and Leon. After having us our dad left her with us for some Asari hooker. Soon she found her ‘real’ true love, Alexis’ dad. He left when Moma was a month pregnant with her, then in her agony she found David Dunn. He’s tall, half-Native American, with short, cropped dark brown hair, eyes the same color, and was just as muscular as Moma. I love the story too.

 

It was when she was taking pregnancy leave on the Citadel at the same time he was. After Alexis’ dad James left her she was crying on a bench, out of sight, when he heard her crying. She had a lot of scars and wasn’t exactly a model. He came up to her though and asked her what was wrong, she told him about Alexis’ dad and he left. Moma pauses then like that’s the end of the story, but then she smiles. He came back an hour later, his arms laden with gifts, ‘I ain’t rich,’ he said leaning in closer, ‘but I ain’t poor either. I can’t promise we’ll be the perfect couple, but we’ll be close enough.’ She said she’d laughed then and he kissed her. That’s Moma’s real true love. Six years later she gave birth to Ally and they’re still together. He was a soldier to, and Moma always used her status so they’d get stationed together.  
They’re baby, Allison Joy Dunn, a.k.a Ally, will always be the baby to us. She’s tall, tan, with long, silky, straight, blonde hair, big, wide innocent blue eyes, and a spray of freckles across her slightly upturned at the end nose. Despite her innocent look and what Moma thinks I know she’s not a virgin (unless her and her boyfriends jump on the bed to get off). She’s joining the Alliance today and is an expert at hand-to-hand combat, and pistols. For her first mission I know FOR A FACT she’s stationed in the Normandy with Moma. 

 

Then would be Patience Alexis Mooreland, the middle child. She’s a fashinista preppy chick, but not ultra girly. She looks like Moma except her short straight hair is a cherry red, and her slightly upturned eyes are lavender and always lined with make-up. She’s also, like, the best human sniper EVER, but she refuses to join the Alliance due to the fact that she hasn’t slept with absolutely everyone on the Citadel. Okay, maybe that’s not the reason she’s still here but it is until she tells me the real reason.

 

The only son is Leon Uaine Turner; he’s 6’ 7”, lanky, ultra pale with about a zillion freckles. He has a mop of curly blood red hair at the top of his head that barely goes past his ears. He looks sorta like Ally, except with gold eyes instead of blue ones. He’s in the Alliance and is an Adept; he uses a shotgun claiming to be the hillbilly savior of the world. He’s married to a medic named Li, and has three kids, Leo Landra, and Li’s pregnant with the third who me and Leon are trying to convince her to name Spyro, because we love that video game. Leon’s rather laid-back, but decks people who try to hurt our family, especially Li. He also used to be a thief with me but he won’t anymore because it’s illegal. He also bursts out singing at random, inappropriate places, singing songs from the early 21st century.  
Last is me. I’m Justice Ariana Turner. I’m the short one. I’m barely 5’ 1”, twenty-eight and have been to in and out of jail my whole life. I’m a thief and a hacker. I started hacking and stealing when Moma was pregnant with Alexis and didn’t have enough money to pay her hospital bills. I never stopped though, now I copy Robin Hood and steal from the rich and give to the poor. I have short, spiky blood red hair, I look like Leon otherwise except my left eye is blue and I have a burn scar on that cheek from trying to cook. I can’t fight worth anything, and don’t have any biotics. I’m a complete and utter nerd and have thick black glasses. I ain’t got any feminine wiles like Alexis, like big boobs or a nice butt. I also ain’t as funny as Leon, or as innocent looking as Ally. I’m rash (not like a rash like from allergic reaction, but you know, spontaneous!). I also ain’t got any dating experience except for three guys when I was thirteen. It is a wonder how I haven’t got laid yet.

 

I push the macaroni around in my lasagna suddenly very depressed. I’m going to be all alone tomorrow with only Alexis and her boy toys. “So Justice, what about it,” Alexis says, leaning over the table, her low-cut forest green lace tank-top not leaving much to the imagination. I raise an eyebrow, “What about what?” Ally smiles so big I swear her face is about to crack, “Alexis has you a boyfriend.” I snort, “Don’t you mean a boy toy? I think I’ll stick with Shelbi and her prude-y self.” 

 

Shelbi was my bestest friend. She had long chocolate hair and green eyes. She was Latino and definitely looked it, and like me had two options about finding a man a) Make sure he wasn’t human or b) Get serious plastic surgery. Not that she wasn’t pretty; she was just ultra-shy and was a halfway nerd. Like my family she tried to keep me from doing bad things. I hadn’t seen her in forever though; she’s gone to college to be an ambassador. Ally sits back, pulling the short lacy pink dress down, not that it helped much, it only came to her mid-thigh. 

 

Alexis snorted and Moma’s lips thinned, “You ain’t gonna have me any grandkids with Shelbi.” I half smile and sorta laugh, “Thought you weren’t old enough for grandkids?” She rolls her eyes, “The way you kids’re goin’ the only grandkids I’m ’ma have are Leon’s bunch of weirdos.” Leon puts a hand on his heart and acts taken aback and says in his best southern belle voice, “My word mother! Those are my children!” I roll my eyes, “Yeah, we can tell. Leo asked for mistletoe on a stick headband for Christmas.” Leon chuckles and steals my apple martini wine cooler and took a big chug, “Taught ‘em everything they know.” I swipe my wine cooler from him, “Ain’t you watched Dora before,” I flick his nose, “Swiper no Swiping!” Ally giggles. Alexis stands up and juts her thinly clad hip to the side, “Me and Fredrickson gotta go I’ll see y’all later.” David whispers something to Moma and they stand up, “Justice?” I look up and she continues, “Pay off the tab for me will ya’?” I nod and chug my wine cooler down, well time to go home to my boring drab apartment and try to hack my way into the alliance database again. Maybe I won’t get stonewalled again. Leon puts his arm around me and steers me toward the counter, “Well sister, I got t’ tell ya’ lil’ sis I’m ‘ma miss you while I’m up in the stars throwin’ up everything I eat from the motion sickness.” I look at him suspiciously and he smiles, “I miss makin’ you puke by talkin’ ‘bout what mine looks like.” I laugh and we pay and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? To short? Am I annoying you? Please post.


End file.
